Arhul Hextrophon
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Major | bijnaam = | functie = Historicus Master Historian for Alliance High Command Executive Secretary | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance }} 250px|thumb|Hextrophons handtekening Arhul Hextrophon was een Major in de Rebel Alliance en de Master Historian for Alliance High Command. Het was Hextrophon die de geschiedenis van de Rebel Alliance vastlegde voor het nageslacht. In zijn naam werd tijdens de New Republic de Arhul Hextrophon School of Embedded Journalism genoemd op Lerct. Biografie Arhul Hextrophon begon zijn loopbaan als leerkracht journalistiek met een eigen gezin. In 3 BBY werd hij en zijn gezin echter gevangengenomen door Zygerrian Slavers. Na enkele maanden werden de slavendrijvers verdreven door de acties van Han Solo en Chewbacca die de slavendrijvers lieten denken dat Stormtroopers hen zouden enteren. Solo schonk het schip en de rijkdommen van de slavendrijvers aan Hextrophon en zijn familie. De rijkdommen van het schip waren een welgekomen geschenk na de vreselijke periode in Arhuls leven. Hextrophon aarzelde niet lang om de Rebel Alliance te vervoegen in 2 BBY van bij het moment van de oprichting. Hij werd snel een Major en Hextrophon werd toegewezen in een rol als leider van de Alliance History Section en als de Executive Secretary en Master Historian for the Alliance High Command. Door zijn functie kwam hij nauw in contact met de leiders van de Alliance als Mon Mothma en Bail Organa. Organa vroeg Hextrophons hulp in het opsporen van Obi-Wan Kenobi en gaf hem volledige toegang tot al zijn databanken. Hextrophons taak bestond erin om de geschiedenis van de Alliance neer te schrijven en te bewaren voor de historiografie. Hij leverde ook eigen werken, als The Problem of Droid Abuse, net als het uittypen van bekende pamfletten en speeches als A Call to Reason van Mon Mothma. Tijdens deze beginjaren van de Alliance ontmoette Hextrophon een van zijn vroegere studenten journalistiek, genaamd Voren Na'al. Na’al was een journalist bij Galaxy News Service maar was overgelopen naar de Rebel Alliance en werd aangenomen als de assistent van Hextrophon. Arhul was aanwezig tijdens de ceremonie op Yavin 4 waar Luke Skywalker, Han Solo en Chewbacca als helden werden onthaald. Daarna begon Hextrophon aan zijn Official History of the Rebellion, Volume One na de Battle of Yavin. In dit boek voegde hij ook authentieke interviews toe die hijzelf afnam van de Heroes of Yavin. De gebeurtenissen die voorafgingen aan deze doorslaggevende veldslag werden door Voren Na’al samengesteld uit getuignissen en bewijzen van op Tatooine en Yavin 4. Tijdens zijn diepgaand onderzoek ontdekte Hextrophon de mogelijke schuilplaats van Jedi Master Yoda in de University of Charmath. Hextrophon ontmoette Yoda op Dagobah, die vreesde dat het spel uit was, nu hij was ontdekt. Het eerste dat Hextrophon deed was de gegevens op Charmath gaan wissen nadat hij dagobah had verlaten. Zijn belofte om deze ontmoeting met niemand te delen, kon hij echter niet houden, aangezien hij het vermeldde in zijn boek. Hextrophons kennis over de Alliance was niet alleen enorm groot, ook onderschepte hij talloze informatie over het Empire tijdens zijn onderzoeken. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War kreeg Hextrophon nog een andere opdracht van Mon Mothma namelijk het dagelijkse leven van de Alliance weergeven. Het uiteindelijke rapport, dat erg snel werd afgewerkt, heette Report on Growth, Organization, Equipment, Activities, and Objectives of the Rebellion. Het was 168.000 schermen lang en het duurde meer dan 700 uur om het te lezen. Hextrophon en Mothma waren tevreden over het resultaat en Na’al mocht een kortere versie voorbereiden voor de belangrijkste Officers van de Alliance. In 2 ABY werd Hextrophons team versterkt met de komst van Tura Raftican, een voormalig HoloNet News journaliste. Hextrophon was zeer tevreden over Vorens werk en zijn zeer nauwkeurige en realistische ervaringen op Hoth en tijdens de Battle of Hoth. Na’al moest van Hextrophon de Heroes of Yavin blijven volgen en deed dit tot de na de Battle of Endor. Ook droeg hij zijn assistent op om een verslag te schrijven over de Star-Hoppers of Aduba-3. Iconography in the Age of Xim was een studie van Hextrophon na de Galactic Civil War waarin hij Na’al de avonturen van Han Solo in de Corporate Sector liet onderzoeken. Achter de Schermen * Hextrophon was een personage dat door Bill Slavicsek en Curtis Smith werd ontworpen voor de Star Wars Sourcebook waarin Hextrophon verschillende in-universe verhalen en getuignissen schrijft. Hextrophon keert regelmatig terug in de boeken van West End Games als auteur of als liaison met andere auteurs. * Het personage werd door een retcon in 2012 in ANH geplaatst. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Bron *The Rise of Skywalker: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Sourcebook *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Alliance Intelligence Reports *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Dark Empire Sourcebook *Star Wars Insider 133 - Rogue Gallery: Who's who at the Massassi Temple category:Mensen category:Auteurs category:Historici category:Journalisten category:Rebel Alliance Officers